A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Ran and Masa get into it in the kitchen and Toki hears them wondering what it is he goes into the kitchen and things go from there


Ranmaru X Masato

A/N: The characters may be a little OOC hope that it's not a pain. Hope you guys and girls enjoy the story

Ranmaru's POV

I was lying in bed unable to sleep it was now 3am. The thoughts and dreams I've been having about a certain bluenette had kept me awake for last few night. People were starting to notice I was more grumpy than normal. Particularly Reiji and that was a very bad thing as he will pester you until you tell him why. I sighed as I turned over so I couldn't see the other two in the bunk beds across the room.

I groaned inwardly at myself for being so weak to the thoughts running through my head how could I be such a pervert? He had never in his life had such thoughts about anyone not even a woman! But now he was having such vivid images in his head and the dreams oh my god the dreams!

I decided I may as well get myself a coffee as I obviously wasn't sleeping any damn time soon. I got up and headed out the door trying my best not to make much noise but I'm not that good unfortunately, hoping that I woke no-one I headed to the kitchen. When I got in I put the kettle on and waited I was surprised when the door opened to reveal Masato walking in.

"Why do you have to make so much noise?" he groaned rubbing his sleepy eyes as he did so. I frowned looking away from how damn adorable he looked right now to focus on the kettle.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to wake you…" I said in a slightly lower tone than normal as I watched the kettle boil the water. I could feel Masato's blue eyes staring at me suspiciously as I watched the kettle.

"Ranmaru Did I do something to upset you or anger you?" he asked in a much softer voice than his usual tone. "You seem to act strange when I'm around you snap at the others more and you aren't sleeping…"

My heart stopped beating for a second as the bluenette asked him the one thing he didn't want to be asked. "I don't know what you mean…I'm not acting strange at all…"

I heard him growl at me "Don't lie to me it's clear that something about me is bothering you!" he almost screamed out I could hear desperation in his voice and it puzzled me.

I frowned and turned to look at him briefly "I'm sorry I'm having weird thoughts and dreams…they are making me behave like this…I can't even sleep…" I don't know what possessed me to be so truthful.

"Dreams? What dreams? About whom?" he asked staring at me so intently it felt like he could see straight through me, it made me feel uncomfortable.

"A-about you…a-and me…" I whispered out as I looked to the floor I was half hoping he didn't hear me and half hoping he would. I knew he'd heard when he started to walk towards me.

"Dreams about us?" he asked softly as he now stood right in front of me. I nodded in response really not trusting in my voice right now. He lifted my head gently with his soft slender finger which sat under my chin. "Am I right in thinking kinky dreams of us?" he asked slightly nervous a light pink dusting his cheeks. Once again I nodded trying to hide my furiously blushing cheeks but unable to in the others grasp. "So am I right in assuming you like me in that way?" he asked with a small smile curving those small perfect pink lips of his.

I growled at him "What is this twenty questions!" I said with a hiss but as soon as I gazed into those deep perfect pools of blue my temper was gone and I found myself answering the question "y-yes I do…" I whispered in defeat.

His face lit up at my answer and before I could question why I felt his soft perfect lips pressed against mine. My mind went blank the coffee now forgotten as I felt those perfect lips of the guy I've wanted for a while now on top of mine. It took me a few minutes to respond since my mind blank but I heard a sigh of relief come from Masato when I finally kissed him back.

Masato's POV

I was relieved when he finally kissed me back I let out a soft noise I knew he heard. I smiled at him as I let his hands wonder up my shirt to play with my stomach before slowly making their way to my chest. He played with a dusty pink nipple making me moan I twitched in his grasp making our hips grind against one another's erections. It was heaven being touched by him.

I was about to ask him if we should move it back to the bedroom when he shoved me onto the table in the middle of the kitchen. "R-right here..?" I asked with a blush across my cheeks. Ran just nodded and kissed me deeply as he tugged at my bottoms with one hand the other removing my shirt. God he was good at multi-tasking! I just groaned as he finally got the shirt off then the pants.

I was now left in my boxers only I growled at the fact that he still had clothes on he seemed to notice this and started to strip like a stripper in front of me my eyes were glued onto him following every movement he made. I was happy when we were both down to our boxers I got to admire his body without hiding it this time and gosh did he have the sexiest body ever!

"You like what you see?" he asked in a teasing voice a smirk clearly plastered across his lips which only made him even sexier.

"Hmm of course but I think I'd prefer what's under those boxers more~" I told him with a smirk of my own which made him chuckle. A light blush dusted his cheeks at my comment making me smirk even more.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you aren't going to be able to walk for a week!" he exclaimed as he removed my boxers purposely rubbing my erection on the way down making me gasp. My erection stood to attention in front of this silver haired beauty the cold air hitting it made me gasp again. He quickly removed his own boxers as he lifted my legs to his shoulders exposing my ass to him.

"Hurry up!" I groaned at him as he watched me intently "j-just fuck me! I don't care for prepping! I just want you inside me I've waited for so long!" I whined out. He smirked and grabbed some oil off the counter and slicked his erection ready for penetration before he grabbed my legs once again and in one quick thrust he was in.

It was painful that was an understatement he was so massive I wouldn't be surprised if I was bleeding down there. He stilled and let me adjust as tears welled up in my eyes. He leant over and kissed the tears away before placing a soft kiss to my lips. After a few minutes I nodded telling him to move which he did slowly at first.

I grabbed onto the side of the table as he thrust into me steadily getting faster "M-Masa…S-so tight..!" he moaned out into my ear.

Ranmaru's POV

I groaned as I thrust into him his ass was so tight around my massive cock it felt like heaven. I kept a relatively slow pace at first knowing he must be in some pain especially when he didn't want any preparation. "F-faster..!" he moaned out to me I smirked a little pulling almost all the way out to slam all the way back in. "F-fuck..!" he groaned out as I repeated this motion.

I started to thrust a little faster as he seemed to be getting used to my size. He looked at me with that lust filled gaze of his making me get even more aroused. I started to get a little rougher which he seemed to like from his moans I smirked and stroked his erection in time with my thrusts making him moan even more.

"Masa…you're so good…" I said as I continued to thrust into him I heard him grunt in answer as he clearly couldn't form any words through all his panting and moaning. I slammed in harder making him moan louder. He almost screamed out he moved his arm to cover his mouth not wanting to wake anyone up especially not Ren. I smirked a little as I pulled out he looked up at me with a glare, I chuckled, pulling him with me as I sat on the table making him sit on me my cock sliding back into his entrance.

"R-ran..!" he moaned out as he felt me slide back into him. I smirked and nibbled on his earlobe making him moan.

"You should be quiet or someone will come in a see us~" I whispered sexily into his ear. He groaned and buried his face in my shoulder trying to keep himself a quiet.

Tokiya's POV

I yawned as I heard something coming from the kitchen I wasn't sure what it was so I decided to go and investigate and get a glass of water at the same time. I stood and gently rubbed my eyes before glancing at my sleeping boyfriend in his bed smiling before leaving the room. Luckily the kitchen was next door to our room and I could hear…moaning coming from inside, that was most definitely weird.

What I saw when I opened the door I did not expect and by the look of pure horror on Masato's face neither had he. I gulped as I grew hard at the site of Ranmaru fucking Masato I tried to ignore them as I grabbed a glass and filled it with water I left hoping that neither of them had noticed my growing erection as I headed back to the room.

I got in and finished the glass of water putting it down I was about to go and take a cold shower when I heard a familiar voice "Toki…everything okay?" I froze this was bad Ittoki was not meant to be up! And there was no way he'd be able to cover up his aching erection…

"Y-yeah you should go back to bed…" I told him quietly thanking god that Reiji wasn't staying in our room tonight. He frowned and stood up stretching revealing some of his delicious stomach making me lick my lips at the site.

He took a look at me as he walked towards me "You're not alright!" he said in a stronger voice as now stood right in front of me but he soon averted his gaze from mine unfortunately he looked down and so noticed my arousal he blushed deep red "o-oh…" he said in an embarrassed tone.

I blushed a little as he looked up at me and that was it I couldn't resist myself as I pushed him onto my bed climbing on top of him. I looked down at him softly before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He blushed deep red and kissed back. "You're so sexy when you've just woken up~" I told him in a husky voice before nipping at his earlobe.

He blushed more a light gasp leaving his lips I smirked as I noticed that he was starting to get hard, I moved a hand down to rub his growing bulge making him moan softly. "T-Toki…" he moaned out softly as I continued to rub him through his pyjama pants. My other hand moved up his top to rub at his nipples roughly making him moan more "S-stop teasing me…"

I chuckled and kissed his lips a little rougher than before as I slipped his bottoms down revealing he was not wearing any boxers tonight I licked my lips as his member stood to attention making him gasp as the cold air hit it.

He wriggled out the last little bit of his bottoms before looking up at me with a hungry look in his eyes. It was just then that we heard Ranmaru and Masato from the kitchen "R-Ran..! Harder! G-god I love you're b-big fat cock up my a-ass!" He moaned out. We both blushed a little before refocusing on the other.

I took Ittoki's cock into my hand pumping him a little as I placed three fingers into his mouth "Suck," I told him and he did as I told taking my fingers into his mouth sucking and running his tongue over each digit.

When my fingers were wet enough I removed them, placing them at his entrance, I pushed two in making him moan as I started to thrust them in and out of him in time with my hand pumping his erection. He moaned out even more loving it as I started to scissor him stretching him for what for was to come. After a few more minutes he started to push back against my fingers, this was a sign that he was ready for the third and final finger, so I soon thrust that one in too continuing to scissor his delicious entrance, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer, I wanted to fuck him and soon.

Once I was sure that he was ready I pulled my fingers out leaning over to kiss him passionately as I pushed his legs forward allowing me to have better access. I lined myself up with his entrance and thrust in, I saw Ittoki moan and throw his head back in pleasure as I started to thrust into him rather fast.

Ranmaru's POV

Masa buried his face in my neck trying to stop himself from moaning but little did he know that it was too late as Tokiya opened the door, I saw the look of horror on his face as Tokiya went and got a glass of water, a clear erection between his legs as he headed out towards what I assumed was his room.

I held Masa close to me as I guided his hips up and down on my length "Relax it was just Tokiya and he's going to enjoy this night as much as you are," I whispered into his ear making him relax a little as I had told him. He started to move on his own rising up so I was almost all the way out before slamming back in and in this position I managed to hit his prostate, making him almost scream out again at the immense pleasure he was feeling.

It wasn't long before he was a moaning mess on my lap I smirked at this "Masa tell me what you like~" I moaned into his ear as I started to thrust into him meeting him perfectly.

He seemed to get what I meant by his response, "R-Ran..! Harder! G-god I love your b-big fat cock up my a-ass!" he all but screamed out which made me snicker a little.

"You are my little whore~" I teased him biting his neck leaving a red mark for the world to see. He moaned and panted into my ear unable to say anymore as I continued to pound into his prostate. I was a little embarrassed to say that I was close to release already but god his ass was like heaven. By the looks of him he was close as well.

I thrust into him as fast and hard as I could in the current position one of my hands moving to pump his erection in time with our thrusts perfectly making him moan more and me to pant and groan into his ear. "C-close…" He moaned out softly and after one particularly hard thrust he screamed out my name and came all over our chests.

His walls tightened around my cock hard making me moan and after a few more thrusts I came into him moaning out his name quietly into his ear as his ass milked me of all my cum. We panted together and he leaned against me too tired to move. I smiled and picked him up bridal style and with my last bit of strength carried him to our room and placed him in bed before climbing in beside him, I curled around him and quickly fell asleep.

Ittoki's POV

I moaned rather loudly as Tokiya thrust into me hard and fast. Tokiya always felt amazing and he knew all my sensitive parts, I felt him smirk against my skin as he bit down just under my ear where he knew I liked it making me moan.

He grinned and continued to thrust into me though he adjusted his angle trying to hit my prostate of which he manage with a particularly hard thrust almost making me scream out his name which once again caused him to smirk.

Groaned and gripped onto the bed sheets tightly as he continued to pound into me "H-harder..!" I demanded from him making him growl sexily in my ear making me gasp. God Tokiya had no idea just how sexy he could be!

"S-so good..!" He moaned out as he started to thrust harder and faster just as I had demanded. As he abused my prostate I grabbed his neck pulling him down to kiss him roughly. He groaned into the kiss as I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, he parted his lips allowing my tongue to slip into his mouth; we fought for dominance which of course he won.

"T-Toki…I'm close…" I moaned into his mouth as we continued our kiss as he pounded into me.

"M-me too…" he moaned out softly as he gave a particularly hard thrust while grabbing my erection and with that I came all over my stomach and onto his top. My walls tightening around him as I came were too much for him as he came deep inside me after a few more hard thrusts.

He pulled out and watched with satisfaction as a little cum slid out of my entrance before he laid down beside me, pulling the covers over us as he pulled me close to him, he buried his face in my neck before he spoke softly, "Sleep well Otoya~ Love you~"

I blushed and kissed his cheek "Love you too and sleep well as well Tokiya~" I said softly before snuggling closer and falling into an easy sleep.

The End

A/N: Please Review :)


End file.
